


red lace and jason grace

by asterismos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Charmspeak, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Consensual Mind Control, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, Mild Language, Post-Blood of Olympus, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterismos/pseuds/asterismos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason just can't concentrate on chewing his fettuccini with Piper tugging his hand under the skirt of her dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red lace and jason grace

**Author's Note:**

> I spewed out a few hundred words for a Christmas-ish fic several hours into the day after Christmas. Enjoy. x

The moment Piper came downstairs in her "Mrs. Claus" lingerie, asking Jason if she should wear her red sheath dress or the empire waist dress that seemed to be made almost entirely of red lace, Jason knew that tonight would be long night.

Tonight, seven people would be crowded around their dining room table, most likely talking at the same time about various topics, creating a ruckus Jason and Piper were sure they would hear an earful about tomorrow morning from their landlord. More likely than not, over half of these people would consume too much wine or beer to able to drive back home. The other half would either be stuck here because their ride home decided to get drunk or because they kept partying and it was too late to drive... which meant that Jason and Piper wouldn't get a single moment alone.

And Piper knew it too.

She'd sauntered over to Jason, all hips and fluttering eyelashes, and acted as innocent as the two-year-old boy next door who thought airplanes were shooting stars. The smile that found her lips travelled the line between coy and flirtatious. She sat herself on the arm of his chair, holding the two dresses up for him to see. When he couldn't decide, she'd sighed, pecked his lips and traipsed away like Jason wasn't getting turned on.

Then the oven beeped, signalling that the pasta was finished, and Jason was left unable to dwell on the fact that he'd have to finish cooking with a boner.

Over the next couple hours, guests arrived one by one or two by two. Leo arrived first, much to Jason's surprise, and alone. (He didn't want to talk about it.) Next was Percy, who, though not alone, wasn't with Annabeth but with Nico, who looked ready to bolt. Annabeth arrived shortly after with presents and food. (Percy thanked her for grabbing the presents he'd forgotten. Nico thanked her for bringing his fruit cake.) Frank and Hazel arrived together, each of their arms holding too many bags to count. Reyna arrived shortly after, looking slightly annoyed and holding a large bag stuffed to the brim with small boxes.

"Finally! What took you so long, Beauty Queen?" Leo exclaimed from the living room. Jason abandoned stirring his small pot of gravy to walk into the other room, his jaw dropping at the sight that awaited him. Piper had apparently decided against both dresses because the one she had on seemed like a hybrid of the two. Even so, it hugged Piper's body in all the right ways with the bust of the dress almost entirely red lace with sheer white fabric underneath.

Jason was done for.

 

Throughout dinner, Jason was a mess. They sat next to each other, as usual, and Piper seemed to be doing all the right things to tease Jason. It started when she crossed the room and bent down to "pick up" trash. Then when she sat down and asked him a question, her kaleidoscope eyes gleaming with intent underneath thick eyelashes. Then when Jason instinctively rested his hand on her thigh and she moved his fingers further up—she wasn't wearing underwear. ( _Where had the lingerie gone?_ )

The night was sweet, sweet torture and Piper's back-to-back smirks were the biggest clue that it wasn't just Piper being Piper. It was Piper being seductive and purposely teasing Jason almost to the point of excusing himself so he could get off quickly in the restroom. But that wasn't an option. He and Piper were their hosts.

It was almost five in the morning when everyone had settled. Frank and Hazel had left at midnight, both of them apologizing for Hazel's slightly intoxicated state. Reyna had left only two hours ago, deeming herself ready to drive after a glass of wine an hour prior. Percy and Annabeth, both only a little tipsy, fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms. Leo was asleep on the floor, completely wasted, and snoring softly. Nico, whose feet were resting on the backs of Percy and Annabeth, was wide awake and looked much more content than he had when he first arrived.

 _Good night_ , he mouthed at Jason as he and Piper made their way upstairs. Jason nodded in response, his eyes following Piper's hips all the way to their bedroom. She disappeared into the doorway, Jason falling behind only slightly as he mentally prepared himself for whatever teasing might lay ahead of him. He shut the door behind himself, sighing in relief when he found the daughter of Aphrodite sprawled on their bed. Her lingerie was back on but the dress was nowhere to be found.

"Come here," she purred, beckoning him forward with one finger. Jason would've done it even without the charmspeak, no questions asked, but the idea of Piper taking control had Jason willing to get on his knees for her. She pressed her lips to his in a dizzying, intoxicating kiss for mere seconds before pulling away. She gazed at his still clothed body, drinking in the sight: Jason, at her command, ready to do her bidding—hard in his pants, face flushed, pupils blown wide. Finally, she whispered, "Fuck me."

Jason didn't hesitate.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Sorry it's a bit late but writer's block is a bitch. Hope you've all had a merry Christmas or good holiday in general!(: Oh, and the last chapter of Stolen Kisses is coming... Soon, hopefully. x
> 
> Also, you should totally check out the novel I'm working on, Beyond the Trees: https://www.wattpad.com/story/75854686-beyond-the-trees-book-one  
> I guarantee you will not regret it.
> 
> All the love,  
> Cass xx


End file.
